You Can Learn in Your Sleep, You Know
by FreakyWannabes
Summary: One year after the Spirit World, disaster strikes, involving a nerdy kid, a suspicious principal and one strange bathroom. Hold on to your seatbelts, it's gonna be a BUMPY ride!
1. How it all began

You Can Learn in Your Sleep, You Know…

Characters copyright Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. Phlegm…. Unfortunately…belongs to me…. GO AWAY!

Chapter One: How it all began…

"Moving to a new school is kind of scary, isn't it?" Chihiro's mom looked from her front seat back at the brown-haired girl.

"I think I can handle it."

It was the first day of school, and an eleven-year-old Chihiro tied her hair back in a ponytail with the sparkly one her friends in the spirit world made her.

"Hurry up! You don't want to be late!" Chihiro's mother called from down the stairs. She held a sac lunch in her hand.

"Coming!" Chihiro ran out of her room, sped down the stairs, grabbed her lunch, waved farewell to her mom, zoomed out the front door _then_ stepped into the yellow schoolbus. She sat in one empty seat near the middle and looked out the window. If she survived the spirit world, she could most certainly handle school.

The bus driver let Chihiro and the other children off at the corner of a large, stone building. Chihiro walked and went to the office to get her locker com. Then she went to her first class: math.

"Hello, class. I am Mrs. Kamaji Sanson."

Chihiro could not contain herself. "HAHAHAHAHAAAaaaa! Boy, what FREAKY kids you and your 'husband' would make!" She clasped a hand over her mouth. That was meant to stay _inside _her mind.

"_Excuse me!"_ Chihiro sunk down in her seat. Mrs. Kamaji shook it off. "I was _politely_ introducing myself for our new student… who already got herself noticed… Why don't you come up in front of the class and tell us something about yourself."

"Yes ma'am." Chihiro said, using the same nervous tone she had used with her first meet with Lin. "Umm…my name…" She pulled out a pink and green card from her pocket, "is Chihiro." The class roared with laughter.

"Hello, Chihiro, and what did you do on your summer vacation?"

"…" Her eye twitched, "I … I…."

"Surely you can simply tell us what you have done…"

"…Um…I don't think Haku would want—"

"Who's Haku?" One kid asked sarcastically.

"My cat—dog—RABBIT! I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" Chihiro blurted out.

"Why don't you just sit down? Your seat is next to Phlegm. Phlegm, raise your hand please."

An unbelievably dorky boy raised his hand enthusiastically. "Hi," He said between his two buck teeth that had a gap in the middle. His voice was a wheezy, hazy annoying one that you could already tell he was a nerd. Really, his name is _Phlegm, _how much more dorky could you get? Green bougars hung down from his nose. Huge glasses practically the size of his whole head lined his face, making his eyes look huge. Phlegm wore pants that were way too short and pulled way too high and had a pocket protector full of pens in his nerdy shirt.

Chihiro hesitantly sat by Phlegm, nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell of him.

Class started, and for a while, Chihiro was doing quite nicely. That was when she thought school wouldn't be that bad here. Of course that's when she felt warm, sickly breath by her face and heard a familiar wheezing breathing. She turned her head and saw Phlegm staring at her. "What's your case?" She whispered rudely.

Not even bothering to whisper, Phlegm said in his crusty voice, "You can learn in your sleep, you know…" Only his mouth moved; the rest of him was stone still, looking at her.

Chihiro looked toward the front, her left eye twitching again. She raised her hand. "Can I go to the councilor's office?"

"Why sure, dear." Chihiro zoomed out of her desk and through the door.

Chihiro kept running, despite the shouts behind her, until she reached a door labeled, 'Councilor.' She barely remembered to be polite and knock.

"Come in." Came the voice from inside.

"Hi…" Chihiro said nervously as she entered the councilor's office. The councilor was seated in a comfortable-looking chair. She had black hair and smiled warmly at the new girl.

"What's your name?"

"Chihiro." She was surprised at how young the councilor looked.

"Now, Chihiro, I don't see any appointment… or have you done something? Has a teacher sent you here?"

"Not really… I asked to go."

To Chihiro's surprise, the councilor threw back her head and laughed. "Hello, then. My name is Miss Lenning. I can tell you'll be coming here a lot so we should get to know one another."

"What…?"

"You're seated next to _Phlegm,_ aren't you?"

"Well, yes…"

"Aha! So there. You'll want to leave class and visit me often to get away from him. All the others did. Those who didn't ended up with mind disorders. Phlegm's been in that class for five years straight and he's not getting smarter, that's for sure." Miss Lenning grimaced, "and he collects… his own phlegm. It's _disgusting_! Sometimes he even hacks one big enough to etch a smiley face on with a black marker!"

"Miss Lenning? Can I go to the bathroom?" Chihiro asked, suddenly sick.

"Why certainly, dear. Third door on your left."

"Thanks." She zoomed out the door. The actual third door was a tiny thing, no taller than her waist, and locked. The one next to it was the womans' bathroom, but curious, she tested the small door's lock. The door swung open with just a knob turn. Smiling, Chihiro entered and locked the door behind her. She found herself in a…………………………………………………..a……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………a bathroom. --'

Rolling her eyes, she sat cross-legged on the floor. Maybe she could just hide in here for the rest of the day…no—too weird. Might as well return to the councilor's office, Miss Lenning was pretty nice. Just in case anyone was outside, she flushed the toilet.

The room began to spin, going faster and faster until Chihiro felt as if there were no walls around her at all, just darkness. And she sunk while she spun, sinking further and further, and _further,_ until FINALLY…. She found herself lying on a bridge—or that's what it appeared to be. Her mind and sight were spinning round and round still. Suddenly a boy grabbed her arm, jerking her upright.

"You shouldn't be here. Get out of here now!"

"What the heck?" Her vision cleared enough to see a boy with emerald eyes and black hair to his ears held her arm. Haku!—wait—HAKU? "WHAT THE HECK!"


	2. Time Travel!

Chapter 2: Time Travel!

Still…. All characters belong not to me but to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. Oh, and some quotes I use….

OH and, a character from another of Hayao Miyazaki's movies is in this! Anyone who can guess gets a ….. aa……uh…. A COOKIE! . YAY

"I'm back into the spirit world!" Chihiro cried, half in excitement and half in dismay. She turned to the green-eyed boy, who froze in the middle of pushing her away. "HAKU!" She opened her arms to embrace him, but he cried out and dodged her, causing her to fall flat on the bridge.

"What the heck was that for, Haku?"

Again he seemed startled when he heard his name. Quickly recovering, he said in a stern tone, "You have to get across the river. They're already lighting the lamps! Quick, I'll distract them." He turned and blew on his fingers, causing a majestic flutter of white scales to stir the air. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chihiro still standing there and paused in his pose, "Go!"

Cocking her head, she asked, "You know, I don't really know what that does to distract them…" She pictured a person running after her, and coming to Haku's 'spell,' swatting the scales away like flies muttering something like, 'stupid bugs!' and running after her again. "Wait—congradulations, Haku!" She said in a fake voice, "That could hold them off for like…three seconds!"

"You have to get across the river!"

Finally his words began to register. "You mean…I'm…back—AW, SHOOT! That crazy bathroom took me back in time! That means you don't really know me and my parents are pigs!" O.o

"_Please_, you have to—"

"We're havin' PORK CHOPS tonight! ." Chihiro belted out, then was silenced by Haku who shook her shoulders.

"You-have-to-get-a-cross-the-river!"

"Oh, geez, sorry, I got a little caught up there." Chihiro whirled and ran down the steps and through the streets to her parents, which were most likely turned into pigs. She approached them and said in a dull voice. "Oh no…my parents have been turned into pigs…ahhh…." She ran away, screaming, "Mommy! Daddy!" and sounded desperate for effect.

Meanwhile, Yubaba's bird was searching the skies for Chihiro and ran into a bunch of white, shimmering scales. It swatted them away. "Stupid bugs!" and kept flying.

Haku was running, also looking for Chihiro. Something told him that she didn't follow his directions—or rather just didn't make it in time. He had searched the entire bank and stood, puzzled. If she did not cross, she should have been around here… Then suddenly he heard a small, impatient cry. He looked around, but saw nothing.

Chihiro walked right up to him, "Heeellooo?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "You're late!"

Haku finally found a slight disturbance in the air. It was the shape of a person. Dimly, he realized it was Chihiro. "Oh! Sorry. Here…" He pulled out a berry but could not see her face; she was too translucent. Chihiro made a grab for it, but her hand went right through his.

However, it seemed Haku was able to touch her, so he attempted blindly to push the berry into her mouth.

"Ow! That was NOT my mouth!" Haku muttered an apology and next he poked her eye. Eventually, Chihiro swallowed the berry and became 'solid' again. Then suddenly the bird-thing came by and Haku shielded her. The bird dived lower, and Haku found it was not Yubaba's bird at all. It was much larger, and it still had the head of a human, but it had luscious, long blonde hair and the face of a blue-eyed man.

"Who is that? ." Chihiro stared at the bird. "His dark feathers go so well with his beautiful hair—" _SLAP!_ Chihiro's eyes widened and she looked at Haku in blind shock.

Haku looked rather hurt, and a strange fiery glare invaded his eyes. He had not slapped her hard enough to hurt, for he would never actually hurt her, but it caught her attention.

"Don't even look at _it._ Don't ask about it ever again, okay?"

"…Okay."

Haku let out a sigh of relief and began to get up. "Follow me." He was about to say something else, but the bird flew back and to Chihiro, his human face was exceedingly dashing. Haku noticed her emotion and suddenly the anger was present again. "_Come on!"_ He was so upset that he didn't hear Chihiro crying out when her legs were frozen. Haku ran swiftly, unknowingly dragging Chihiro behind him, still in the frog position on the ground.

"Ow! OW!" The grass was giving her burns. "Oh no…" She saw stairs ahead. "AaAaAaAaAH!"

Finally Haku stopped dragging her when they came to a gate. And finally he noticed that her legs were frozen. Swiftly, he muttered a short spell and lifted her to her feet. "Now you must hold your breath when you walk across the bridge," He informed her, not opening the gate, "Even the tiniest breath will break the spell, and then everyone will see you."

Chihiro took a deep breath when Haku told her to, and prepared herself for the frog at the end of the bridge. She was doing pretty well, actually, and when the frog jumped up and yelled, "Master Haku! Where're ya been?" She didn't even gasp. Then, to her surprise and dread, Haku began conversing with the frog, nearly forgetting she stood there, practically suffocating.

"Mmmbblammnnmm." She couldn't hold her breath for much longer. Haku gasped, remembering her. He quickly said a farewell to the frog and ushered Chihiro off the bridge.

However, before Chihiro's last step left it, her foot caught on a dip in the wood, and she tripped, falling flat on her face, the second time that night. And on the same bridge!

The frog yelled and hopped around her, "A human! A HUMAN!" It specifically hopped around her head, screaming straight into her ear with its nasily voice. Severely annoyed, Chihiro reached her hand out and wrapped it around the amphibian's neck, starting to strangle it.

Haku gaped in horror, at both Chihiro's anger and everyone else who was staring at her. _Shoot! I should have carried her!_ He thought regretfully. He smacked his head furiously at his own stupidity, and in another pang of insanity, he knocked himself out. With a loud bong, he landed next to Chihiro, out like a light.

"Wow, this sucks," Chihiro muttered, scrambling to her feet and dragging Haku on the ground. Somehow, the ladies did not see Chihiro running, and only saw Haku seemingly 'fly' or in other words 'dragged so fast he was coming off the ground,' and since he was skimming just beneath their thighs, they thought that he was attempting to sneak a glimpse of their undergarments and thick, hideous legs when their dresses fluttered up in the wind chihiro created by running. She then saw a little door and shoved Haku through, soon following him.


	3. Disturbing Sights

**Chapter Three: Disturbing** **Sights **

**Simba:** Thank you! And you know about my story. :P OH and by the way, you got a chocolate chip cookie at my mom's, remember? There's your payment. :D

**EE's Skysong:** Ha, yeah, it does get A LOT more complicated, though! And thank you for your comment!

**MonkeyBait's** twin sister Soledad: Thanks for your tips! They helped me very much, and I changed it to humor/fantasy. And don't worry; it won't be a complete copy. From this chapter on it gets... odd. And, I am really sorry, but I haven't watched any YuGiOH! shows, so I would have no idea of what they are about. If I did I would DEFINITELY read your stories!

**Fan of Fan Fic:** Wow, Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**SpunkAnimeChick:** Thanks!

**M.S.K:** Thank you!

**LadyRainStarDragon:** I'm happy that you like it! Thanks!

ok I think I got all of you! Well also I do NOT own Spirited Away or any of its marvelous characters, and...I still own Phlegm. SOMEBODY SAVE ME!

This chapter won't be as funny for you guys as I hoped it would. Sorry people!

ON WITH THE SLIGHTLY DEMENTED SHOW! 

"Yo, Haku, get up!" Chihiro slapped the boy's face in attempt to arouse him. "Come on, you need to get up!"

Finally, Haku opened his eyes, looking at her with emerald green gems. He sat up weakly, putting a hand to his head.

"There's a human here!" A voice shouted from inside the bathhouse.

"It reeks! Get it out of this place!" Another cried, rather rudely.

"They know you're here." Haku murmured softly.

"Wow. That was a big ego-booster..." Chihiro stated bluntly, falling into a sulk.

"Oh, here, I have something that will help your hideous stench. In fact, I do believe it will cure you of your noxious odor completely." He fumbled through his pocket as Chihiro's sulk became deeper at his words. "Aha!" Haku brought out a pearly pink vial, with hearts decorating the sides and a large pink gem for the cap. "It's perfume."

Chihiro's left eye began to twitch. "Haku...why do you have ladies' perfume with you?"

"NO REASON!" He blurted out defensively, then said gruffly, "Do you want to use it or not?" Hesitant, Chihiro nodded. Anything was better than hearing comments about her smell all day. Unscrewing the sparkly jewel cap, he sprayed a bit on Chihiro, who seemed to glow. Then, when Chihiro's eyes were closed from the spray that had wandered into her eyes, Haku quickly showered himself with the perfume.

When the brown-haired girl opened her eyes, she found Haku looking all spruce and handsome. She could only guess that he used some on himself. "Where did you get that? It smells heavenly!"

"Uh...from no one..." Haku quickly put it back in his pocket, patting it a few times before turning back to Chihiro. Then suddenly someone from the bathhouse walked around the corner. Haku and Chihiro froze, knowing they would be exposed. They didn't realize how close they were together. It was terror instinct to cling to the one next to you.

"HAKU!" the man's (well, frogman) voice rang, scolding. "We're all looking for you--Yu-baaba wishes to see you--and you're out here with a lady! Really! I thought you were above all this nonsense!" He babbled on, talking almost to himself rather than to anyone in particular.

Haku and Chihiro realized their position together and released each other hastily, and then Chihiro scrambled away, cheeks burning.

Haku rose also, following the still-talking man back inside the bathhouse.

Chihiro came to the stairs that hung precariously high over the train tracks. She was ready for the stairs and their evilness this time. Chihiro took a tentative step, then another, and another. All was going well. Until, of course, the girl just had to trip over her dang feet again and roll clumsily, and painfully, down the stairs. Her fall was broken by the dreaded wall...yet again. Above her, the window swung open, and then to Chihiro's great surprise, it was NOT a frog smoking a cigarette that popped his head out, but the bird-man she saw before. Except that he was completely human now, in dashing features.  
The man was femmily brushing his hair and humming a tune.

Chihiro gazed up at him for a moment before turning around the corner. She faintly heard a few words. "I wonder where my perfume went to..." Chihiro shook her head, out of view and made a mental reminder to laugh hysterically at Haku the next time she saw him.

Chihiro continued through the door.

Her meeting with Kamaji and Rin worked pretty much the same as it had when she first visited the Spirit World. She was near Yu-baaba's room, at the two large elaborately decorated double-doors with the freakish golden door knocker. Chihiro hesitated. Maybe she should actually knock this time... She reached her hand forward to rasp her knuckles against the door when they flew open without a warning. Yu-baaba's evil cackle resounded in her head.

Chihiro panicked. This was definitely not supposed to happen! Chihiro screamed when the same pulling effect drug her forward, except it wasn't exactly as she remembered. The walls around her faded to ebony and the room grew icy cold. Her hair blew out of the loose ponytail it had been held in and whipped around her face. The glittering ruby-hued ponytail holder her spirit-friends wove her flew from her reach. She screamed again. The cold laugh of Yu-baaba grew louder.

Suddenly everything halted in mid-breath. Yu-baaba was in front of her, standing in a swirling vortex of silver. Wind bellowed both of them, but Yu-baaba seemed well-accustomed to it.

"Chihiro, Chihiro..." Yu-baaba the terrible evil ugly fat bigheaded witch of the bathhouse began. "I knew you would return."

"W-what?"

"Don't play innocent with me, you sniveling brat. You've got the Sight. I had been expecting your visit. So predictable you humans are. Missed your spirit-friends, have you?"

"...Well, actually this all was a mistake..."

"Oh, come now. I know what your aim was. Free your friends from me? You have finally realized your full potential..."

Chihiro cocked an eyebrow. "Please, continue..."

"...You really don't know yet, do you?" She laughed again. "How sad."

"If you would be so kind as to remind me--" She stopped when the vortex around her fissured when Yu-baaba threw her hands up.

"Whatever the reason you came back for, don't think you can succeed again!" The witch began to start up her horrific cackle once and again.

At once, someone entered their conversation. Chihiro saw him and fulfilled her thought and laughed at him hysterically. He looked at Yu-baaba. "You called for me--OH MY FRAMED PICTURE OF CHIHIRO THAT I LOOK AT EVERY NIGHT!" He exclaimed in shock. Both Yu-baaba and Chihiro looked at him, stupefied. "I-I mean OH MY GOODNESS!" Haku rubbed his eyelids to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He remembered--everything! And he remembered that Chihiro had—

"ENOUGH!"

Yu-baaba slapped her hands together, creating a flash of white light.

"What in the world...?" Chihiro woke up to find herself in the old freakish bathroom in her new school. Her head throbbed with a dull but pulsing ache. She stumbled to her feet. "I...must have fallen asleep..." She walked clumsily over to the door, exiting the bathroom. Hopefully she didn't waste too much time asleep on the unused bathroom floor.

Haku opened his eyes, seeing a pink and white tiled floor beneath him that looked as if it hadn't been swept in years. He stood up after a moment and looked around him with bewildered emerald eyes. Confused, he went over to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. Refreshing...

He threw open the door very elaborately and grandly, threw his arms out wide and took a deep, dramatic breath, huffing it out and putting his hands on his hips like some crazed super hero.

School kids halted in front of him, turned red, and started laughing. Haku, confused, looked behind him to find that upon the bathroom door lay a sign with a childish silhouette of a girl in a dress... 

Until we meet again, my what... 7 fans..? --;  
Well you guys are better than none, that's for sure! Toodles!


	4. The Boy Called Phlegm

**You Can Learn in Your Sleep, You Know…**

**M.S.K. : **yeah…it kind of is… ;

**Fan of Fan Fic: **Squee, thanks! I'm glad you think it's funny:D

**imisseduhaku: **thank you!

**Blossom of Death: **WoOt! Thanks! dances around sorry a little crazy there…

**Yessika: **heh heh heh..…. --; Sorry it took me a while… sweat drop

Well I have FINALLY written another chapter for this story! Sorry it took so long, guys! Just to let you know, not everything in this story is as glamorous as Haku's pink perfume. You have been warned…

Oh, and I do NOT own any Spirited Away characters, they belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. However…I'll pay anyone a quarter if they'll take Phlegm… please..?

Chapter 4: The Boy Called Phlegm

Chihiro went to her locker and pulled out her schedule. She had missed a couple of her classes and lunch, but she wasn't very hungry anyway. Her science class was going on at the moment. Returning to the councilor's office, she asked Mrs. Lenning for a pass, and went to the science room. Somehow Mrs. Lenning took no notice of how long she was gone. Either the lady was extremely thick, or this happened a lot. O.o The girl shrugged. Ah well, it worked to her benefit anyway.

The kids in her math class were basically the same as last time….including Phlegm… None took much notice of her as she handed the teacher her pass and sat herself as far as mortally possible from Phlegm. Science passed by as much as it had before; heavy textbooks and lengthy worksheets. She was hard at work on snapping her pencil in half out of frustration from a stupid chemical equation when her attention was diverted to the door. It opened and when the person stepped inside, Chihiro nearly fell of her desk in shock.

The person was obviously lost, with one hand holding a note and schedule, the other behind his head. It was a boy, maybe two years older than she, with ebony hair and eyes that rivaled the richness of emeralds. Haku! Many girls in the class blushed and began giggling at the boy's foreign look. He still had on the clothes from the spirit world.

The teacher took the note from him and turned back to sit in his desk. A moment had passed and Haku still stood there, confused, and hopelessly out of it.

"Take a seat, Haku." The teacher said, reading his name from the note. A few people snickered, remembering his name from Chihiro's speech in the morning.

The boy looked around the room, and caught sight of a young brown-haired girl. Then his face lit with recognition. _Chihiro!_ He must have left the spirit world! She seemed as equally shocked as he.

"Haku. Sit." The teacher was apparently annoyed.

Snapping back to awareness, Haku realized that the only desk open was one next to a kid he knew he wouldn't wish to meet. Even though he was not the type to judge at first sight, he could not help but cringe at the thought of sitting next to the kid with his pants stretched up to practically his collarbone and glasses at least a few feet sticking from his head. Reluctantly, he sad next to the freak and was handed a large book.

He was in mid-turn to look back at Chihiro when he heard a wheezy sound and a cough behind him. With this lip curled in disgust, he turned back to find the nerd staring at him, not even blinking. Feeling more than a tad uneasy, Haku said, "Um…hello…" The kid simply snorted in response, and then leaned forward, nearly pushing Haku to fall out the other side of the desk.

Then suddenly Phlegm jerked upright and scribbled something feverously in a notepad. Someone tapped Haku on the shoulder. He turned, and saw a pretty blonde smiling at him.

"You're name's Haku, right?" She asked. A girl in front of her, a brunette, giggled lightly, obviously attempting to contain herself.

Haku nodded in response.

"Hello, I'm Kani, and this is Nisha." The girl in front of her turned around.

Nisha pointed towards Chihiro in the back. "Do you know that girl?"

Haku couldn't hide a small blush that rose up in his face. "Um…yes."

Kani and Nisha flew into fits of annoying giggles, turning away from him to converse with many other girls. Haku took this time to his advantage to get up and walk over to Chihiro. However, his movement was halted again when someone grabbed his shirt-sleeve. Half-turning, the boy saw who it was and wished he hadn't. It was the nerd, Phlegm.

"There is something of grave importance that I must tell you." His wheezy, thick voice spat out. Haku looked down at his desk (anywhere but his face) and saw those words he just spoke were written on his notebook. One eyebrow rising, he waited for the dolt to continue when another arm grabbed his sleeve and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Chihiro!" Haku exclaimed, smiling.

"How in heck did you get here, Kohaku! You're river dried up!" Then she abruptly changed face. "Woot! Haku! I can't believe you're here! You were right, we _did_ finally meet again!"

Haku opened his mouth, but then stopped in mid-word. Instead, he managed, "I just saw you. With Yu-baba. And I remember now! You-"

"It wasn't a dream! That-that bathroom really took me to the spirit world! That's how you must have come here without your river! What were you going to tell me before I-"

Both stopped, and looked to the right.

Phlegm. Just standing there. Staring.

….

……..Staring……..

"Uh…hey Phlegm…" Chihiro said nervously. He came forward then, taking her hand. Chihiro cried out in disgust, attempting to pull away, but surprisingly, and then nerd held fast. Haku stood there in open-mouthed shock.

Phlegm slowly put something in her hand, and then closed her fingers. Chihiro paled, and her left eye charisteristically began to twitch. Phlegm leaned by her ear and said:

"Keep this in a safe place. I know you will…" Then he turned and walked a bit down the hall, taking a drink of water from the fountain.

"…Chihiro…? What did he give you?"

The girl was nearly _deathly_ pale, and she didn't move. Her hair began to stand on end. "No…it isn't…"

"Isn't what?" Haku began to look worried.

"NO! IT ISN'T! IT ISN'T!" Without further words, she dropped whatever Phlegm gave her and ran into the ladies room. The real one.

Haku dared to look down, and saw a large white……….phlegmy substance with a permanent markered smiley face.

Phlegm was back. "I have something for you…"

Haku whirled, sprinting away. He didn't care where. He sped past people in the halls, screaming in a rather high and girly way.

Phlegm stood and laughed. He whipped the snot from his nose.

"They have come."

Toodles, now! Hopefully I'll get this chapter done in less than half the time it took me for this one… --;


End file.
